callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
UMP45
The UMP45 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty Online. It was cut from Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The UMP45 is heavily used by the Spetsnaz and moderately used by Shadow Company. It is also a randomly generated weapon for Task Force 141 members and is a starting weapon in "The Hornet's Nest" used by Gary "Roach" Sanderson with an ACOG Scope. It is also the starting weapon used by the player on the ground during the Special Ops mission "Big Brother". Multiplayer The UMP45 is immediately available from the start of the game in the First Recon class, and is available for Create-A-Class from level 4 onwards. With user friendly iron sights, optics on this weapon are of questionable use. The UMP45's naturally high minimum damage allows for three-hit kills regardless of range, this attribute combined with Cold Blooded and a Silencer makes the UMP45 ideal for those who prefer a stealthier approach. The UMP45 is also a good candidate to combine with Hardline for a killstreak deployer (while using team-benefiting streaks such as UAVs and Counter UAVs). It is also popular for Rushing with Marathon and Lightweight. The UMP already has a high damage stat but adding Stopping Power can aid in close-quarter combat lethality by making the weapon a two-hit-kill, it can also do so out to longer ranges if a headshot is scored. The UMP45 also has higher penetration than all the other SMGs, comparable to Assault Rifles. It is noteworthy that when the player does not use Stopping Power, a silencer gives no penalty, as it will take three hits to kill at all ranges regardless, with the benefit of stealth and no muzzle flash. The UMP45 is also the only SMG to consistently one-hit-kill in Hardcore (except if the enemy is using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller, or when firing through cover), which makes it a great gun to take on groups of enemies. The UMP45's lower rate of fire is its primary weakness, as it has the third-lowest fire rate of all fully automatic weapons in game, only tied by the SCAR-H, and is slightly faster than the AA12. At closer ranges, the UMP45 can be overwhelmed by weapons with faster fire rates, such as the MP5K, although this slower rate of fire can be useful for ammunition conservation. However, the low fire rate can be easily solved with the Rapid Fire attachment, but this comes at the cost of significantly higher recoil, negating some of the UMP's main strengths; the high accuracy at long range and low ammo consumption. Some players prefer to use Bling in order to have Rapid Fire to compensate for the low rate of fire and the attachment they desire. The UMP45 can be an effective counter sniper weapon with the ACOG Scope in Hardcore. The slow rate of fire combined with its high damage makes it a good choice for long range encounters. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:UMP45 MW2.png|The UMP45 in first-person. File:UMP45 Ironsights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights of the UMP45 with Red Tiger camouflage applied. File:UMP45 Holographic Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the UMP45 with a Holographic Sight. UMP45 Thirdperson MW2.PNG|The UMP45 in third-person. UMP45 Ultranationalist Snowmobile MW2.jpg|An Ultranationalist fires his UMP45 while riding on the back of a Snowmobile. UMP45 Shadow Company MW2.jpg|A Shadow Company soldier aims his UMP45 while riding in a Zodiac. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The UMP45 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown in the reveal trailer for the game, as a soldier was blind firing it. Campaign The UMP45 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's ''Campaign. It is seen in the level "Mind the Gap" by the Ultranationalists. "Stronghold" while the Yuri and Price are clearing the prison cells of enemies and after it goes loud. It is in the large room where the shootout is with an office on the far right side. It is in that office. The UMP45 is usable and can be picked up by the player. It uses the same model as in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''It also features ''Modern Warfare 2's ''ACOG Scope. This is the only time the UMP45 is usable in the game. Multiplayer The UMP45 appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multi-player. It is available in one of the five default classes (First Recon). It features a 32-round magazine, moderate recoil and clear iron sights. The UMP45 has much lower damage at range than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, killing in six shots (before a recent patch) outside effective range. It does, however, have a faster rate of fire, lower recoil, higher maximum damage making it a two-shot kill at close-range if one of those shots is a headshot and features the higher penetration of assault rifles, making it ideal for close-quarters combat and room clearing. The UMP45 also has the highest range of all the SMGs so it's quite effective at medium ranges too. Rapid Fire is a popular and effective attachment online, especially in conjunction with a Silencer, particularly in Search and Destroy where the limited amount of enemy players makes up for the rapid ammunition consumption. Because the UMP45 has the longest range in its class, so the supressor is a good choice, as the range penalty has no negative consequence. Infinity Ward has released a hotfix that buffed the UMP45's minimum damage to a five-shot kill, therefore it is now much more effective at medium range than it was prior to the update and is now on par with the MP5. Survival Mode The UMP45 is available in Survival Mode at level 4 and costs $2000. The UMP45 is a versatile weapon due to its high damage in close range and relatively higher mobility comparing to the assault rifles which have similar amount of damages; for example, a magazine of bullets is enough to take out a Juggernaut much like the CM901. The gun also has a relatively clear iron sights, which means an optic attachment is not necessary. Moreover, the slower rate of fire compared to other submachine guns reduces the problem of recoil, which makes the gun more controllable. In short, this gun is an ideal weapon for close quarter combats maps. The UMP45 it is a fairly effective weapon against Little Birds. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery UMP45 First Person MW3.png|First Person view of the UMP45. UMP45 Iron Sight MW3.png|Aiming down the sights of the UMP45. UMP45 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the UMP45. UMP45 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the UMP45. UMP45 ACOG MW2 Model MW3.PNG|The Modern Warfare 2 UMP45 with an ACOG Scope from the mission "Stronghold". Delta Soldier Outpost MW3.png|A Delta Force operator armed with an UMP45. UMP45 Silencer Third Person MW3.png|UMP45 equipped with silencer in third person. Demonstration Call of Duty Online The UMP45 can be bought off the wall for 1200 points in Cyborg Rising mode. Call of Duty: Ghosts The UMP45 appeared in the Behind the Scenes trailer. It was seen fitted with a Holographic Sight and Snow Camouflage. However, it never appeared in the final game. UMP45 Holographic Sight CODG.png|The UMP45 as it appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. UMP45 variant story trailer AW.png|An Atlas soldier firing a UMP variant. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In multiplayer, when a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight is attached, the front iron sight is removed. However in campaign and Spec Ops, this does not occur. *On Infinity Ward's official website, the UMP45 was voted the favorite submachine gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Camouflage only appears on the stock and sides of the weapon and is faded in comparison to other weapons, making it difficult to see unless reloading. *In campaign, this weapon's magazine holds 25 rounds compared to 32 in multiplayer, making it one of the few weapons that have a larger magazine capacity in multiplayer. Similar weapons include the Model 1887, SPAS-12, M93 Raffica, G18 and AUG HBAR. *The UMP45 is the weapon featured in the picture for the attachment Akimbo in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In the Create-A-Class image, the bullets in the magazine are partially visible. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The early pickup icon said U45 instead of UMP45. *Rather than the front iron sight being removed when optics are attached as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, only the ring and pin are removed with the post remaining. *In the mission "Stronghold" the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' UMP45 appears, equipped with the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' ACOG Scope. Like the L86 LSW in the same level, this seems to be a placeholder that was never replaced. **''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' model for the UMP45 also appears in the Special Ops missions Charges Set, and the Black Ice DLC. **The reticle of the Modern Warfare 2 ACOG scope in the mission "Stronghold" is slightly misalligned. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''camouflage appears on all parts of the weapon besides the stock. It is considerably brighter and more visible than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. *On the warning label of the gun, it reads "REFER TO ONERS MANUAL." *When the player goes prone and has the ACOG attached, the ACOG's reticule should appear on a nearby wall or in midair when the player looks to the right. *The Official BradyGames guidebook shows a picture of the USP. 45 instead of the UMP45. es:UMP45 ru:UMP45 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Cut Weapons